


Doctor's Orders

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Slash, Smut, Top Dean, we all know Cas is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning he saw the death glare he’d only just been talking about. “Doctor Winchester.” Castiel’s voice was cold and unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless medical smut. Can you blame me? :P
> 
> Oh and for anyone who doesn't know - Orthopedics: the branch of medicine dealing with the correction of deformities of bones or muscles.

Castiel was grumpy, everyone in the ER knew that. He was 28, single, lived alone (if you don’t count his cat) and didn’t date. Sure he was pretty successful; in fact the youngest nurse manager in the hospital. His staff feared and respected him. He ran a tight ship and did not have time for slackers.

Dean was the opposite. He was an orthopedic fellow who had recently transferred up to Baltimore from Dallas to be closer to his brother who was working at the same hospital. He was an excellent doctor but he also liked to enjoy his time, often goofing off with his residents, the nurses, patients and even the janitors some days.

His personality bugged Castiel but he had to admit Dean was good at his job and being in ortho he was always hanging around the ER treating some sort of fracture. 

They tried to work together which mostly involved Dean attempting to talk to Castiel only to be met with one word replies or a random grunt. He’d been working there six weeks now and was growing tired of the other man’s rudeness.

“Seriously what is up with that nurse manager Castiel?” Dean shook his head. “Do what I say, no laughing, this is a no fun zone.” Dean drew on all their recent interactions, affiliating Castiel to a robot.

Benny a trauma surgeon stood on the opposite end of the counter laughing. Charlie and Kevin two of the ER’s registered nurses also couldn’t contain themselves. 

Dean continued on doing more impersonations of Castiel. By then his brother Sam who was an intern and Sam’s friend Meg who was also an intern had joined them. The group was laughing. Dean was beaming he didn’t notice when the faces in front of him stopped and their bodies stiffened. “I mean if you ask me he just needs to get laid, big time.” Dean was the only one sniggering. “As wound up as he may be have you seen his ass in those scrubs? If he dropped that death glare I’d definitely put my dick in there. It’d be exactly what he needs…” Dean stopped. He’d now noticed that everyone else had gone silent. “Come on it wasn’t that bad,” thinking his last remark had made them all react so horrified.

Dean turned to his brother whose eyes were wide with dismay, but he wasn’t looking at Dean, he was looking just past him.

Realization hit Dean hard as he figured out why the group had stopped. Turning he saw the death glare he’d only just been talking about. “Doctor Winchester.” Castiel’s voice was cold and unamused.

“Ah-hi Cas,” Dean swallowed hard wanting to dive into a bottomless pit. 

Castiel tilted his body to the side looking at Charlie and Kevin. “You have rounds,” he barely finished his sentence before the nurses leapt to their feet and proceeded to grab a few charts. “And the rest of you?” Sam and Meg retreated hastily whilst Benny just backed away calmly and slowly.

God however never closes a door without opening a window as Dean’s pager went off. Relief filled him as he pointed, barely muttering the words “got to go,” before taking off down the corridor. Luckily the page was just a false alarm but Castiel didn’t need to know that and this would allow Dean to avoid the ER for as long as possible.

He retreated to the orthopedic ward totally embarrassed. Of course Dean thought Castiel was hot. How could he not? The nurse had a pale lean body with perfect blue eyes and roughed up hair that just magically fell into the right place each day. But whenever Dean tried to talk to the nurse manager he was cut off with some abrupt reasoning. Now he’d gone and totally screwed things up. Castiel would surely put in a complaint. 

Dean was pacing alongside a table full of old casts and plaster fragments so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t head the door open and shut behind him.

“Doctor Winchester,” Castiel made his presence known.

Now would be the perfect time for the ground to open up and devour him. “His Cas,” he was nervous to say the least. He stood still as Castiel approached him. “Look I am sorry okay, I was kidding around and I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Really?” Castiel replied. “So you did not mean it when you said that you wanted to put your dick in my ass?” 

Shocked Dean took a step back and grabbed onto the bench behind him for support. 

“Pity,” Castiel frowned at the Fellow. “And here I was hoping to take you up on that offer.”

Immediately Dean’s eyes flung open. “What?”

Castiel closed the gap between them. “I want to have sex with you,” he explained. “You’ve already made it clear that you want the same thing.”

“Here?” Dean choked the word out.

“And now,” Castiel nodded his response before kissing the doctor.

Their hands were all over each other as Castiel made quick work of sliding the white coat off of Dean. The Fellow responded by trying to remove Castiel’s scrub top only to have his hands smacked away. 

“Don’t get creative,” Castiel moaned into his lips. “We don’t have time.” He was right of course and Dean knew this. Instead Castiel removed his pants.

Dean responded in turn by lowering his scrubs to his feet. They kissed one more time; lips and tongues clashing before Dean turned Castiel around. The doctor smiled and huffed to himself when Castiel presented him with a small tube of lubricant. It paid off to have access to the supply cabinets. 

Immediately Dean began slicking up a finger and slid it into Castiel. “So tight,” he groaned.

Castiel hissed, pushing back against him to create more friction. 

It wasn’t slow, delicate or passionate. Both men knew how quick they’d have to be as to limit the risk of getting caught. Dean only worked Cas open for another minute before he slicked up his cock and lined himself up. With barely a whispered warning he thrust in. 

The smaller man bucked into him, and Dean ended up having to cover Castiel’s mouth with his hand to stifle his moans. After a few more thrusts Dean found a rhythm; it was sloppy and hurried. He soon moved his hand away from Castiel’s mouth and trailed it down his chest and stomach until eventually he wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s cock and began to stroke. 

Dean’s hand and his thrusts were in unison as he bent Castiel over the bench more to get a better angle. 

Castiel just continued to whisper his encouragements, “Don’t stop Doctor Winchester,” he said over and over. 

A few moments later Dean’s pace quickened and he felt Castiel’s body stiffen beneath him as the nurse came with a shutter, cursing under his breath. Dean lost it at that point and came too, biting the back of Castiel’s neck just below the collar.

The stood there for a while, Castiel bent over the bench and Dean bent over Castiel. Both men panted before Dean eventually pulled out and went to retrieve a towel from the cupboard on the other side of the room. Carefully he cleaned them both up but neither man spoke.

Unsure of what to say Dean sat on one of the stools facing Castiel. He knew he’d have to let the other man speak first.

But no words came. Once he’d rearranged himself Castiel regained his usual composure and exited the room in silence.

Dean was more than confused. “What the fuck?” he swore at the door as it swung shut. 

It happened sporadically for a week. Castiel would hunt Dean down and then they would fuck. In the ortho room, Castiel’s office, the on call room and even that night in Dean’s car. The impala didn’t have the most spacious back seat but they made it work. It took three days for Dean to convince the nurse to call him by his first name rather than Doctor Winchester. Though there was something about the way Castiel said Doctor Winchester that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. 

There was also that morning Dean brought Castiel coffee. He did not mean anything by it, a simple gesture which was surprisingly rewarded with Castiel on his knees giving Dean an early morning blowjob in his office. 

Their first date did not go as one traditionally would. It took Dean nine days of casual sex before he mustered up the courage to ask Castiel out. The pair were supposed to go to a bar for a drink and a burger to discuss what going on between them. They finished one drink. Dean could barely sit still as Castiel’s hand worked his crotch under the table. They ended up having to get their food takeaway as Dean broke a few speed limits to get back to Castiel’s apartment. 

The two men burst through the front door. Their lips were clashing as they staggered down the hallway. Dean barely even got a look at the color of the walls as Castiel led him to his bedroom. 

“Do you trust me Dean?” Castiel panted between kisses.

“Yes,” Dean nodded in his lust filled state.

Castiel tied Dean to his bed. Dean had never really explored many kinks in his time but this definitely made his cock twitch. Carefully Castiel used some lube to prep himself before he proceeded to ride Dean’s cock. Dean could barely control his groans as pure ecstasy ripped through him. It was too hot having Cas bouncing up and down on top of him. He came hard inside Castiel and with a couple more thrusts Castiel came onto Dean’s stomach.

“Wow,” was all Dean could muster as Castiel untied him. Both men were still coming down from their post orgasm high.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel seemed almost embarrassed now that they were finished. “I do not know what came over me.”

Dean just smiled as they lay beside each other. “Dude you just rode my junk like a bull rider going for a world championship. I am not complaining,” he chuckled.

Castiel’s face went red as Dean pulled him into an embrace. He lay atop of Dean’s chest for a few minutes before pulling himself away to go shower. Dean was a little unsure of whether or not he should leave until Castiel invited him to stay. Lazily the pair watched a movie as they ate reheated burgers. 

Usually emotionless, Castiel opened up a lot to Dean in such a short time period. For one it turned out he was a totally sex crazed which Dean completely approved of 110%. Castiel had explained on their second date that it had simply ‘been a while’ and that he had been working a lot the past couple of years to keep the ER running smoothly. 

They had gone from random hook-ups to dating in no time at all. Though they still made use of Castiel’s office every now and then. 

“Have any of you guys noticed a change in Castiel lately?” Charlie asked as Sam and Kevin walked by the nurses station one afternoon. “He seems different, happier even.” 

“Maybe he’s getting laid,” joked Sam. 

“Come to think of it he was walking a little funnier this morning,” Charlie noted.

“That’s nothing,” Kevin pipped up. “He smiled at me earlier and asked me how my cello lessons were going. I didn’t even know he knew I played.”

The three of them all laughed and thought of a few more noticeable changes in the ER nurse manager’s behavior the past few days. It was not long before they unanimously decided that he was in fact “getting his freak on,” which was making all of their lives a lot easier.

“I wonder who it is?” Charlie asked. They’d never really seen Castiel show romantic interest in another person before.

“Whoever they are they have our thanks,” Kevin replied before all three of them began laughing once more.

“You’re welcome,” Dean beamed having overheard their entire convo whilst completing some patient notes in a chart beside Charlie’s desk. “Told you he just needed a bit of dick.” 

The trio watched in disbelief as Dean offered them a wink before walking down the corridor back towards orthopedics.

“No,” Sam was first to speak. “I do not believe it.”

Their jaws all simultaneously fell open as they watched Dean smack Castiel on the ass as he walked by the other man in the hallway. They continued watching in disbelief as Castiel retorted by whispering something into Dean’s ear before dragging him into the on call room.


End file.
